


EXILIADOS: la culpa es de los aliens

by yuli



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 22nd Century, F/F, Lena Luthor is a revolutionary, Lena Luthor-centric, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, anti-alien society AU
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-20 00:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15522276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuli/pseuds/yuli
Summary: Año 2108.No cuestiones a la raza humana. O te acusarán de 'alienífilo': el mayor traidor de la raza. Y los traidores son desterrados, olvidados tras el Muro. Los alienígenas son la amenaza, y nadie puede rebatirlo.Hasta que la vida de Lena Luthor se pone patas arriba y entiende que la humanidad está construida sobre sangre. Y la culpa no es de los aliens.---O la historia de cómo Lena Luthor se convierte en una revolucionaria alienífila.





	EXILIADOS: la culpa es de los aliens

' _Exiliados_ '. Así rezaba la placa en el muro. Lo que no decía era el número: más de 150.000. Exiliados, expatriados, expulsados. Bien podríamos llamarlos excomulgados de la Iglesia de la Venerable Raza Humana. Ya llegados a este punto, muchos se preguntaban qué hay de venerable en esa dichosa raza, capaz de moverse por el odio y destruir como mosquitos todo aquello que le incomoda, que le saca de quicio.

Sin embargo, habían quienes aún tenían esperanza. Tal vez, algún acontecimiento les abriría los ojos y el corazón a aquellos con el látigo de la lengua envenenada. Aún así, ya escalonando por el siglo XXII, el ser humano era tan reactivo, que parecía cuestión de tiempo que se autodinamitara hasta la extinción.

El muro, por su lado, simbolizaba todo aquello que hacía al ser humano un ser egoísta, cobarde y frágil. El llamado ser sociable le tiene miedo a su propia especie. Y cómo para no tenerlo…

Cuánto hastío. Las manos de los _separados_ tenían ampollas de tanto intentar escalar aquel muro. Al final todos terminaban derrotados en el suelo llorando a lágrima viva. Porque la capa que embalsamaba el muro era resbaladiza y abrasiva contra la piel humana. Y gato con guantes no caza ratones.

17:55 pm. Ya había llegado la hora de que los Guardamuros se empezaran a rotar al finalizar la jornada del medio día. Y entre intercambio e intercambio, habían unos escasos diez minutos de vacío, excepto por lo drones de vigilancia. Minutos que aprovechaban muchos para intentar saltar. Pero siempre resultaba en lo mismo. Ampollas y lágrimas. Y aquél que resistiera el dolor lo suficiente como para aproximarse a lo alto del muro, era derribado por los drones con un dardo anestésico. Así de simple.

Pero había una chica que no. Siempre llegaba ella a esa hora a contemplar el muro. Aprovechando para acercarse lo máximo posible sin tocarlo. Y simplemente lo contemplaba. Había algo en ello que le fascinaba. Notaba que la capa viscosa tenía un resplandor amarillo, y el olor se parecía al perfume barato de su bisabuela, ya fallecida.

ーEspero que no estés planeando en atravesar el muro con visión láser, ーla chica volteó sobresaltada. No había escuchado a nadie acercarseー porque… Uno, tendría que matarte por amenaza no humana. Y dos, no vas a atravesar nada con la mirada.

Al mirar alrededor, se dio cuenta de que las pocas personas que se habían acercado a la vez que ella corrían a lo lejos, alguno siendo detenido por un Guardamuros a unos veinte metros. Pero el individuo que le había hablado se detuvo imponente ante ella, tapándole la visión. Aquella persona vestía de uniforme militar negro que le cubría por completo, excepto la cabeza, donde tenía un casco con máscara. Y si el uniforme no desvelaba de por sí su función en ese lugar, lo hacía el clásico escudo amarillo limón de los Guardamuros estampado en las hombreras del uniforme y en el centro del casco.

La voz del guardia se escuchaba ligeramente distorsionada,

pero no lo suficiente como para que la transeúnte no distinguiera su aparente voz femenina. La chica sólo se quedó mirándola, al parecer distraída con la vestimenta. Tanto que no notó la pistola que descansaba en el costado de la Guardamuros, que ahora la señalaba con el arma, indicándole que se retirara.

ーEs hora de volver a casa a cenar, niña.

ーTengo veinticinco ーrespondió.

ーY yo tengo poca paciencia. Vete.

Sin haberlo notado, un dron se posicionó a unos pocos metros por encima de su cabeza. Así, sintiéndose completamente intimidada alzó los brazos y comenzó a retirarse.

ーNo quiero enterarme de que tienes visión láser, eh. ¡Porque seré la primera persona en quitártela para siempre! ーLe gritó, estando ella ya a diez metros.

 

* * *

 

 

ー¡Helena Kieran, maldita seas! ーLe gritó una joven morena con el rostro trastornado al verla llegarー. ¡Pensé que te habían disparado un dardo y te tenían ya de camino al ODA!

ーSólo me he tardado dos minutos de más, Jess.

ー¿Qué ha pasado? ーSe acercó de inmediatoー. Tienes cara de haber pasado algo. Cuéntamelo 

ーNada. Sólo que llegó un guardia y me echó.

Jess se le quedó mirando unos segundos, esperando que dijera algo más. Pero Lena simplemente siguió caminando hasta el coche de Jess, que ya tenía las dos únicas puertas correderas ocultas en los guardabarros traseros.

ー¿Me vas a decir en algún momento por qué tenemos que venir hasta aquí cada viernes para que te quedes mirando el muro? ーLe insistió, como tantas otras veces, con indignación.

ーSube y te cuento algo.

Y así lo hizo de inmediato.  Al cerrarse las puertas, Jess introdujo su mano en el lector dactilar del vehículo, que estaba debajo de la ventana frontal.

ーDirección  _ casa _ ーle indicó al asistente inteligente.

Después volteó a mirar a su amiga expectante, mientras aquella se quitaba su abrigo y lo dejaba en el asiento de al lado. Estando la una enfrente de la otra, Lena respiró hondo antes de hablar por fin.

ーEn el campus ha surgido un rumor ーcomenzó, tomándose unos segundos para continuarー. Se dice que el Director Lashius tiene una  _ protegida _ ーprácticamente susurró.

ー _ Espera _  ーJess siseó con el rostro alarmado.

Entonces, volteó el asiento e hizo proyectar el panel de control del vehículo.  Por lo que veía Lena, estaba desactivando el asistente inteligente. Cuando volvió a girar el asiento, se empezó a frotar la cara, intentando despejarse. Aquello no se lo esperaba.

ー¿Una  _ protegida _ ? ¿ _ Una _ ? ーLena asintióー. ¿Me estás diciendo que el indeseable de Markin Lashius es un  _ alienífilo _ .

ーNo sólo eso, Jess. Hay hipótesis que apuntan a que el…  _ alien _ ーpronunció incómodaー vive en el campus.

Su amiga, ya con el rostro pálido, abrió más los ojos. Probablemente inundada por la sorpresa y el miedo a la vez.

ー¿Crees que el  _ alien _ vaya a hacer algún atentado en el campus? ーMusitó.

ーEh… No lo sé. No sé quién es, ni siquiera. Sólo que… ーLena escondió su cara entre sus palmas, enredando los dedos en sus cabellosー nada ーalzó la cabeza de golpeー. No voy a permitir que esto me afecte.

ーNo, por supuesto ーJess la miró extrañadaー. Pero hay que hacer algo, Lena. Tenemos que denunciarlo.

Lena negaba agitada con la cabeza.

ーAún no. Quiero averiguar quién es primero.

ーLena, eso es trabajo de las autoridades.

ーMe da igual. Quiero averiguarlo ーinsistió con testadurezー. En manos de ellos nunca lo sabremos. De repente desaparece alguien y nunca se aclara si fue un disidente, un alien, o asesinado por un delincuente corriente.

ーComo tu padre… ーsoltó precipitadamente, arrepintiéndose al instante.

ーJess… ーle recriminó con fuego en la mirada. Ese comentario suponía atravesar una línea roja con ellaー. Mi padre fue asesinado.

ー¡ _ Por un alien _ ! ーSiguió empujando el tema, sin poderse resistir.

ーJess ーadvirtió inclinándose en el asientoー. No toques este tema. ¡Jamás! ーRugió.

Ante tal reacción, Jess cerró los ojos y se echó para atrás en su asiento. Sin querer, había empujado demasiado el asiento y golpeó los botones del limpiaparabrisas. Así que cuando empezaron a moverse ambas se sobresaltaron. Jess aún más, si es que le cabía más nerviosismo en el cuerpo.

ーApágalo.

Así lo hizo, con las manos temblorosas.

ーVamos… ーse detuvoー. ¿Vamos aún a casa o al campus?

Después de unos segundos meditándolo, Lena agitó la cabeza.

ーA casa. Cogeré algunas cosas y me iré sola después al campus.

ーDe acuerdo.

 

* * *

ー _ Kieran, por favor. Te lo pido, por favor. Huye tras el muro. Huye o te matarán  _ ー _ le susurró a pocos centímetros de su cara. _

_ Kieran no quería huir. Estaba harta, de hecho. Y ahora mismo, tenía aún menos motivos para hacerlo. Su hijita, su tesoro, recién nacida. Lena dormía plácidamente entre sus brazos, y no quería que la pequeña viviera huyendo. _

ー _ Nuestra hija será perseguida, amor mío. Y no quiero eso para ella, ni para ti  _ ー _ Lionel le acarició el rostro a la pequeña. _

ー _ No lo será, Lionel. Porque tú eres su padre. Y si algún día, por lo que sea, yo ya no estoy para cuidarla, sé que la protegerás. _

ー _ Kieran-… _

ー _ Lionel. Escúchame ーéste así lo hizoー. No hay nada más allá del muro. Los drones persiguen a los disidentes hasta acabarlos. Y la gente como nosotros sólo puede sobrevivir haciéndose pasar por uno de los vuestros. Y Lena no tiene porqué fingir. Ella es humana ーsentenció. _

 

* * *

 

 

Lena Luthor estaba nerviosa. No lo admitiría ante nadie, pero el golpeteo rítmico de su pie izquierdo contra el suelo no era producto de querer seguir el ritmo de la música de fondo del local. Pero, por suerte para ella, a penas había gente a las nueve de la noche en el restaurante del primo de su padrino. No sabía por qué, ya que era viernes y esa era la hora de la cena tardía. Pero aquello no tenía nada que ver con lo que le preocupaba. Así que cuando por fin vio a su padrino entrar por la puerta, empezó a mover ambos pies aún más nerviosa, esperando a que él la viera y se sentara de una vez.

ーHelena… ーLe sonrió cuando estuvo enfrente. Y aquello la logró tranquilizar de verdad. Porque a pesar de que Markin tenía cara de no haber dormido en semanas, esa sonrisa era genuina, y sabía que cuando sonreía, él venía en son de paz.

ーMarkin ーlo saludó asintiendo.

Ya sentados el uno enfrente del otro, Lena resopló.

ー¿Qué ocurre, querida? ーLa miró preocupado, marcándole las arrugas de la frente.

ーTío, necesito saber algo ーalzó la mirada de la palma de sus manos, donde la había tenido clavada por unos segundosー. Voy a… A preguntarlo sin tapujos, ¿de acuerdo? ーÉl asintióー. Y quiero que tú seas igual de claro ーesta vez lo hizo con menos contundenciaー. ¿ _ Por qué mataron a mi padre _ ?

ー _ Helena _ ーsusurró desconcertadoー. Quedamos en que nunca íbamos a volver a tratar este tema.

ーQuedamos en que después de todo aquello, tú me contarías siempre la verdad. ¡ _ Y mira cómo estamos _ !

ー¿De qué estás hablando, querida? ーLe preguntó intentando mantener el tono afectivo.

ーDe que hay rumores… de que  _ eres un alienífilo _ .

Markin se quedó pasmado. Su rostro se expandió, acentuando aún más sus arrugas de la frente. Nunca había entendido, y nunca lograría entender el uso de aquella palabra despectiva. Como profesor catedrático de antropología aún más irónico le resultaba. El ser humano, aquel que destruyó a sus parientes homínidos, jamás había logrado convivir con nada que pudiera  _ arrebatarle _ el trono de la escala evolutiva. Sí, entendía la explicación de  _ reacción ante cualquier amenaza _ . Pero no el sentido de considerar aquello como una amenaza. Tras diecisiete años de estudios de los alienígenas, había comprendido las diferencias entre las especies invasoras y las adaptadas. Pero tras oír el tono de desprecio con el que Lena había dicho “alienífilo”, sabía que no podía explicárselo sin que terminase denunciándolo por disidente y por el estudio ilegal de aquellas especies. Por lo menos no aún.

ーQuerida… ーsusurró, tanteando la reacción corporal de Lenaー. No soy yo de quien te debes de preocupar. Yo no soy tu amenaza.

ーEres mi padrino…

ーExacto. Y fui el mejor amigo de tu padre. Le prometí mucho, Lena.

ー¿El qué?

ーLe prometí… que te cuidaría.

ー¡Markin! ーLe recriminó exasperada.

ーLe prometí que te trataría como mi protegida.

Lena se paralizó.  _ ¿La había llamado a ella su protegida?  _ Una alarma retumbante empezó a resonar por su cuerpo. Sus pensamientos acelerados marchaban al mismo ritmo que su corazón desbocado. De repente le costaba respirar y se sentía al borde de un ataque de pánico. Lo siguiente que notó fue a su padrino gritando su nombre y luego saltando y vociferando a la vez, pidiendo ayuda. Se le comenzaba a nublar la vista y sentía su cabeza pesada. No podía procesar nada.

 

* * *

 

Media hora después, Lena se encontraba en la casa de su padrino, recostada en el sofá. Markin le ofrecía un té negro y la miraba preocupado. Ya se encontraba visualmente tranquila, aunque por dentro aún sentía un torbellino de emociones. No habían hablado nada, pero Lena era lo suficiente inteligente como para atar los cabos. Aun así, habían muchos sueltos y no sabía por dónde comenzar a preguntar.

ーVoy a comenzar yo, ¿te parece? ーLena tomó un sorbo y asintió sin mirarloー. Vale ーdijo incómodo, a la vez que buscaba una silla y se sentaba enfrenteー. Tu madre... La conocí. Era una mujer encantadora, audaz. Pero testadura. Eso se lo sacaste a ella ーsonrióー. Pero… murió protegiéndote ーante la mirada sorprendida de su ahijada, Markin se precipitó a aclararー. No me malinterpretes, ella se buscó su propia muerte. Lionel le pidió y suplicó muchísimas veces que huyera tras el muro contigo, para que no pudiérais ser perseguidas. Pero ella siempre prefirió quedarse.

Lena tomó otro sorbo, con miedo de atar los cabos finales.

ーAlguien... Alguien se enteró de que eras hija de Kieran, tu madre. Lo cual le desagradó mucho. Y la acusó de disidente.

ーCon alguien... ¿Te refieres a Lillian?

ーEh... ーIntentó decir algo, una negación, pero no supo responder.

Lena cerró los ojos, con el rostro consternado de dolor. Sabía que Lillian no era su madre biológica, pero había sabido convivir con ello. E incluso en algún momento tuvo experiencias agradables con ella, le tenía respeto. Pero saber que aquella persona que respetaba había, prácticamente, mandado al borde del desfiladero a su madre biológica, le dolía. Le dolía mucho más de lo que podía comprender.

ーEl caso es que cuando fue interrogada... Kieran no negó ni confirmó ninguna de las acusaciones.

Con la vista comenzando a nublarse, Lena hizo una mueca adolorida. No sabía si quería seguir escuchando ya.

ーFue declarada culpable de traición y sentenciada a la expulsión. Pero... cuando iba escoltada hasta el muro, se rebeló contra los Guardamuros intentando golpearlos y-... Y le dispararon ーsuspiró abatido.

Aquello también le dolía a él. Le había cogido un gran aprecio a Kieran. Y luego ver lo destrozado que le había dejado aquello a su amigo Lionel, aunque éste se empeñara en ocultarlo, le carcomía por dentro.  Por su parte, Lena ya ni intentaba aguantar su aflicción, permitiendo que algunos lagrimones cayeran con libertad de sus ojos que miraban como cachorro abandonado a un extraño.

Lena, no queriendo continuar con aquel relato, cambió la dirección.

ーPero, ¿por qué mataron a mi padre? ¿Fue de verdad un alien?

ーSí, Lena. Fue un alien. Pero ーalzó la manoー, escúchame.  La historia siempre es complicada. Cualquiera que sea. Y la historia de por qué mataron a tu padre también.

Markin acercó más la silla a Lena, tomándose unos segundos para meditar lo que iba a decir.

ーCuando tenías trece años, Lionel estaba presentando un proyecto en la capital. Y cuando terminó, al salir del local subterráneo, un vehículo paró de golpe enfrente de él. Fue cuestión de segundos. Según los testigos, el asesino se asomó, le dijo algo y le disparó con un táser.

Lena apretaba los puños. Su mirada de Lena era furia y aflicción, pero siguió indagando.

ー¿Y después?

ーMurió de un paro cardiaco a los segundos.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio y se contemplaron el uno al otro. Markin intentó sonreírle para alentarla, pero apenas consiguió hacer una mueca. Así que prosiguió.

ーAl mes me llegó un mensaje de voz encriptado ーLena alzó las cejasー. Era de autoborrado en una hora. Decía algo como “somos muchos más de los que crees, y si atacáis a uno de los nuestros, nos vengaremos”. Al parecer, culparon a tu padre de la muerte de tu madre.

ーPero fue mi madre adoptiva…

Markin asintió tentativamente.

ーSí y no. Lena, querida, nadie es el bueno o el malo en esta historia. Todos hemos hechos cosas horribles y actos nobles. Lillian se sintió terriblemente culpable después de lo de Kieran, porque no era su intención que la mataran. Sólo quería que la expulsaran. Ella tuvo que ver cómo su marido se alejaba aún más de ella, conviviendo por conveniencia. Y cuando él fue asesinado, ella y Lex se involucraron con el partido anti-alien, para presionar por una mayor persecución. Por suerte para ti, ella quiso protegerte e hizo todo lo posible porque pasaras desapercibida. Por eso era tu hermano el que siempre la acompañaba a los actos públicos. Y en cuanto cumpliste dieciséis, acordamos entre Lillian y yo, que yo me haría cargo de ti, lejos de los focos ーterminó de explicar.

Lena se quedó pensativa, mirándolo como si fuera un puzzle que estaba armando. Estaba completamente calmada. A excepción del dolor interno. Pero ya lo que quedaba por decir, era intuible.

ーLa presidenta del Partido Humanista Liberal... es la madre adoptiva de un alienígena ーconcluyó ella.

ーMestiza, Lena ーle corrigióー. Eres medio humana y medio pleyadiana. Naciste en el planeta Tierra, por lo tanto te has adaptado a la perfección.

ー¿Qué quieres decir?

ーQue tu vida como humana no tiene por qué alterarse.

ー¿Mi madre era una pleyadiana? ーMarkin asintióー. ¿Cuáles son mis habilidades?

Markin suspiró ante su insistencia.

ーNo lo sé en profundidad. Pero cuando eras pequeña tenías una intuición demasiado patente. Casi como si pudieras leerle los pensamientos a la gente. Lex vivía fascinado con eso.

ーOh… Ahora me acuerdo ーsonrió a medias, recordandoー. Siempre pensamos que era porque somos hermanos.

ーNo. Él es de todo, menos intuitivo. Y, de hecho, se parece más a Lillian.

Lena asintió rápidamente.

ー¿Algo más?

ーSe supone que la habilidad por excelencia de los pleyadianos es la telepatía.

ーPero entonces… ¿Yo no la he desarrollado?

ーNo hasta ahora, por lo menos. Y tampoco sé hasta qué medida el ser mestiza limita tu habilidad.

Lena se quedó en silencio durante unos instantes, tratando de analizar el torbellino de información que ponía patas arriba su vida. Era un completo cambio de paradigma. Y nada podría haberla preparado para esto. Su madre biológica fue una pleyadiana, del cúmulo de estrellas de Las Pléyades, lo cual la convertía en una extraterrestre. Y a ella misma en semi-extraterrestre.

Por su parte,  su padre fue asesinado en venganza de la muerte de su madre, de la que en verdad era responsable indirecta su propia madre adoptiva.

ー _ No sé cómo creerme todo esto… _

ーNo tienes por qué.

Lena levantó la mirada confundida.

ー¿ _ Cómo _ ?

ーEres humana, tienes una vida de humana. No tienes por qué cambiar nada de tu vida. Los alienígenas son personas muy complejas. Y si asumes esa parte de tu genética, sólo te vas a envolver en problemas. Ya sabes en qué mundo vivimos, lleno de odio a lo diferente. Pero tú te has integrado, querida.

ーEntonces, ¿no eres alienífilo?

ーSoy tu protector, Lena. Eres como la hija que nunca tendré. Y lo que te estoy diciendo es por tu bien.

ーPero, ¿estás en contra de los aliens?

ーLena… ーse removió en su asientoー. Dejemos el tema estar, por favor.

ーQuiero saber más ーpidió suplicante.

ーHoy no. Ni mañana. Tal vez no en un futuro inmediato. Debes centrarte en mantener tu vida de siempre, con tus prioridades de siempre.

ー¿Mientras mi madre adoptiva hace campaña contra ellos como una completa hipócrita que sólo se preocupa por sus intereses personales?

Markin, con la mandíbula apretada, asintió.

ーTambién me molesta. Pero no es momento, Lena, por favor.

Tras tanta insistencia, y viendo la mirada cansada de su padrino, Lena decidió desistir. De momento. También ella estaba cansada.

ーEstá bien. Lo siento por presionarte.

Markin simplemente asintió y apoyó una mano en su hombro.

ーSigues siendo increíblemente humana, Lena. Y eso algún día te llevará a tomar decisiones imprudentes. Pero tan fuerte mentalmente, que estoy seguro de que nada te detendrá. Sólo… por favor, tómate tu tiempo necesario para saber qué papel tomar en el futuro.

ー¿Te refieres a en qué bando me posicionaré?

ーAlgo así…

ーMe pones nerviosa con tus respuestas indeterminadas ーle reprochó.

Markin sonrió y enseguida se levantó preguntando:

ー¿Quieres un poco de tarta de manzana?

A lo que Lena respondió afirmativamente, encantada.

Hoy no era el día de vestirse de visionaria. Apenas veía su mañana con claridad. Y todos sus recuerdos estaban cambiando de sentido uno tras otro, como hipótesis refutadas tras haberse dado por sentado su veracidad. La vida le recordaba que aún no había entendido nada, que todo lo que creía como verdades absolutas, habían sido mentiras repetidas sistemáticamente. Pero hoy no sería una visionaria. Sólo una humana que veía su sombra dentro de la caverna de la ignorancia. Aún lejos del Sol.

**Author's Note:**

> Kara aparecerá en el siguiente capítulo. Stay tuned.  
> Este capítulo pretende ser una introducción, así que ya empezará a andar la trama en el siguiente.
> 
> ¡Subscríbanse a la historia! Y gracias por leer. :)


End file.
